Televisi
by May Angelf
Summary: 2. Sequel: Amnesia - Akashi pura-pura amnesia, Kuroko menggila. "Tetsuya, sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?"/"Akashi-kun, gagangnya menusukku!"/AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuro selalu benar, dan Kuroko Tetsuya harus rela menjadi pihak yang salah.

.

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

.

.

 **~Televisi~**

Saat ini hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, petir menyambar dan guntur menggelegar. Kegiatan Tetsuya menonton televisi harus terjeda, takut tersambar petir katanya.

"Akashi-kun, kabel antenanya dicabut tidak?" tanya Tetsuya pada pemuda crimson yang tengah bobo manja di pangkuannya.

Bukan apa-apa, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya takut salah seperti tahun sebelumnya. Tahun lalu, televisi mereka tersambar petir hingga memercikan api dan mengeluarkan asap dikarenakan Tetsuya tidak-mencabut-kabelnya-diwaktu-yang-tepat. Ya, saat itu juga hujan turun dengan lebat disertai petir dan guntur seperti sekarang. Namun, saat Tetsuya hendak mencabut kabel antena televisinya, Akashi mencegahnya dan mengatakan, "Tunggu sampai acara favoritku selesai." Dan tepat 2 detik setelah acara favorit Akashi selesai, insiden itu terjadi.

Mungkin kalian berpikir itu salah Akashi, tapi menurut Akashi itu salah Tetsuya yang terlambat dua detik mencabut kabel antena televisinya.

"Cabut saja Tetsuya." Akashi menjawab tanpa membuka mata, dia masih menikmati nyamannya paha Tetsuya.

"Sekarang Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya lagi, dia tidak mau disalahkan jika waktunya tidak tepat **lagi**.

"Tunggu sampai televisinya tersambar petir." Akashi menjawab malas.

 **Kriik Kriik**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tidak adanya tanggapan dari Tetsuya membuat Akashi terpaksa membuka mata untuk mencari tau apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. dia mendongak dan mendapati Tetsuyanya malah asik melanjutkan menonton televisi.

"Tetsuya, kau bilang ingin mencabut kabel antenanya?" Akashi bertanya heran.

"Jangan bilang kau menganggap serius apa yang aku katakan barusan." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya melirik sekilas pemuda yang masih menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan tidur dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton televisi, menandakan dia benar-benar menganggap serius candaan Akashi.

"Astaga Tetsuya! aku hanya bercanda. Cepat matikan televisinya dan cabut kabel antenanya sebelum tersambar petir!" Titah Akashi dengan suara agak meninggi.

Mendengarnya, Tetsuya segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencabut kabel antena televisi tanpa memperdulikan Akashi yang masih berbaring dipangkuannya.

 **Duak Brugh**

Sudah jatuh, terantuk meja pula. Itulah yang terjadi pada Akashi setelah Tetsuya beranjak dari Kursinya.

" **Tetsuya**." Akashi menggeram marah, menyebut penuh penekanan nama kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa Akashi-kun?" dan Tetsuya malah bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku terjatuh karena kau Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi masih geram.

"Kenapa aku? Salah sendiri kenapa Akashi-kun jatuh dari situ." Sambil mencoba mencabut kabel antena dari pantat televisi, Tetsuya menjawab santai si surai merah yang mulai muncul tanduk di kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun tiba-tiba, aku tidak akan tersungkur begini Tetsuya." Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi sendiri yang meminta Tetsuya untuk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah." Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas, memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya yang tak pernah mau mengaku salah.

"Akashi-kun, ini sulit," ujar Tetsuya lagi tak berapa lama.

"Sulit apanya?!" beranjak dari lantai pembaringannya, Akashi masih menjawab emosi.

"Kabel antenanya sulit dicabut Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menarik-narik kabel antenanya hingga televisinya ikut bergoyang, menunjukkan pada Akashi betapa kuat cengkraman kabel antena di pantat televisi.

"Tarik lebih kuat lagi Tetsuya." Saran Akashi.

"Baiklah."

Dan...

 **Ctak**

Bukannya tercabut, kabel antena televisi yang Tetsuya tarik malah terputus.

"Kabelnya putus Akashi-kun." Dengan watados kuroko menunjukan Untaian kabel yang tidak lagi menyatu dengan kepala colokannya pada Akashi.

Akashi menepuk jidatnya, tidak habis pikir kenapa yang dilakukan Tetsuyanya selalu salah. Tak ingin salah bicara karena emosi dan menimbulkan pertengkaran diantara mereka, Akashi hanya diam dan mengambil alih kabel di tangan kekasihnya.

"Biar aku betulkan," ujarnya.

"Nanti saja Akashi-kun, petir masih menyambar diluar sana. Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun tersambar karenanya?" cegah Tetsuya.

"Mana mungkin petir menyambarku Tetsuya."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kabelnya kan terhubung dengan antena diluar sana, kalau petir menyambar lalu aliran listriknya menyengat Akashi-kun bagaimana?" gitu-gitu Akashi tetaplah kekasih tercintanya, dan Tetsuya tidak ingin dia kenapa-napa.

"Selama tidak ada aliran listrik, sambaran petir tidak akan berpengaruh Tetsuya." Kekeh Akashi pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Aku selalu benar Tetsuya."

Tidak lagi perduli pada ocehan Tetsuya, dengan perlahan Akashi mulai menyambung kembali kabel antena televisinya. Hingga tiba-tiba…

 **Jdeerr**

 **Drrrtrrrt**

"AKASHI-KUN!"

"I-ini semua.. ga-gara-gara kau.. memutuskan kabelnya Tetsuya." Dan Akashi ambruk seketika.

"Aku salah lagi ya?" Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya ^^

Sebenarnya ini kisah nyata saya sama Papa saya, tapi tidak semesra Akashi dan Tetsuya, dan tidak sampai tersengat juga. Semoga dapat menghibur readers semuanya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya boleh saja selalu salah, tapi dia tidak pernah kalah. Menjinakkan Akashi adalah keahliannya, dan mengalahkan Akashi bukan hal sulit baginya.

.

.

FF written by May Angelf

.

.

(Warning: Typo. OOC. Bahasa Tidak Jelas. Cerita Tidak Karuan. Yaoi Maybe?)

.

.

 **~Amnesia~**

Hari minggu yang mendung, tak lantas membuat Kuroko Tetsuya murung. Meskipun acara jalan-jalan mereka harus urung, sebagai pasangan yang berpikir dewasa, Kuroko tidak akan menyalahkan cuaca yang merenggut waktu liburan mereka.

Untuk mengisi waktu luang, seperti biasa Kuroko lebih memilih menonton acara televisi favoritnya, sedangkan Akashi hanya bobo manja di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Menyadari cuaca di luar sana semakin gelap saja, Kuroko mulai merasa was-was, mendadak dia cemas. Bagaimana kalau hujan disertai petir turun lagi? Dan mereka akan sial lagi? Lalu Akashi menyalahkannya lagi? Menggelengkan kepala, Kuroko berusaha menyingkirkan segala pemikiran buruk yang ada.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya?" menyadari gelagat aneh kekasihnya, Akashi membuka mata dan bertanya.

"Cuaca mendung, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kuroko diam saja, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan, _'Nanti televisi kita tersambar petir lagi, lalu Akashi-kun gosong lagi, dan aku yang disalahkan lagi.'_ Sudah pasti Kuroko akan dicincang oleh Akashi.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi, matanya memicing penuh intimidasi, tapi dia hanya bercanda kali ini.

' _Mampus!'_ umpat Kuroko dalam hati.

Merasa tak sanggup menahan tekanan ( _bohongan)_ Akashi, Kuroko memilih untuk lari.

 **Duak Brugh**

Dan terjadi lagi. Akashi yang masih berada di pangkuan Kuroko tersungkur dari kursi, jangan lupakan kepalanya yang juga terantuk meja lagi. Ingatkan Akashi untuk mengganti dekorasi rumahnya setelah ini.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Akashi, Kuroko menghentikan langkah sebab tak sampai hati. Berbalik horor, tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat membayangkan Akashi yang akan muncul secara _slowmotion_ dari balik meja dengan tanduk di kepala, menyebut penuh penekanan namanya, dan—

Tak bisa Kuroko bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Tiga**

 **Dua**

 **Sa—**

Eh? Kuroko sudah bersiap-siap menerima amukan kekasihnya, tapi ternyata Akashi tidak nongol juga.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko. Menelengkan sedikit kepala, Kuroko berusaha mencari tau kenapa Akashi tidak bangkit juga.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko lagi. Oke, dia mulai merasa khawatir saat ini.

"Aka—" maju selangkah, Kuroko terperanjat seketika begitu melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

"AKASHI-KUN!" seru Kuroko panik. Dia segera menghampiri Akashi yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir di dahi.

"Akashi-kun, bangun! Jangan bercanda!" memangku kepala Akashi, Kuroko mulai menangisi apa yang terjadi.

"Akashi-kun, bangun! Kumohon jangan bercanda, aku tau kepalamu sekeras batu dan tidak mudah terluka!" racau Kuroko.

Ingin rasanya Akashi mengatakan, _'Sialan kau Tetsuya! Buktinya kepalaku berdarah.'_ Tapi dia tengah pura-pura pingsan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kuroko yang melukainya tiap minggu saja.

Merogoh ponsel dalam kantong, Kuroko berinisiatif untuk segera meminta tolong. _"Midorima-kun, tolong ke rumah. Kepala Akashi-kun pecah."_

 **. . .**

"Sialan kau Akashi! Aku sampai membawa tim medis ke mari, ternyata kau hanya pura-pura," rutuk Midorima, sedang Akashi hanya terkikik geli di tempat pembaringannya. Saking kesalnya, Midorima sampai lupa menambahkan 'nanodayo' di akhir kalimat seperti biasa. Sudah berapa kali dia harus mengganti kacamata karna ulah mereka berdua. Kepala Akashi memang tidak pecah karna Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi kacamatanya benar-benar pecah setelah menerima panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau jangan berlebihan, Shintarou."

"Akashi-cchi, kau hampir membuatku jantungan ssu." Kise yang baru saja selesai memasangkan infus di tangan kiri Akashi ikut bersuara.

Akashi memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau juga sama saja, Ryouta."

Menekuk sebelah kaki, dan memosisikan tangan kanan di atas dahi, Akashi malah _nyantai_ seolah tak terluka sama sekali. Ingin rasanya Midorima menghantam kepalanya dengan spatula yang menjadi _lucky itemnya_ hari ini. Tapi nyatanya, Midorima hanya bisa berdiam diri di samping kanan Akashi seraya menahan kekesalan dalam hati. Sedang Kise yang berdiri di samping kiri Akashi hanya menggaruk tengkuk dan tersenyum memaklumi.

"Yo! Minna. Bagaimana keadaan Iblis Merah kita?" seorang pemuda tan yang baru saja _nyelonong_ masuk berseru dengan entengnya.

 **Zrash Jleb**

Tak ayal, sebuah gunting merah sontak melayang ke arahnya, beruntung sebagai seorang polisi Aomine memiliki refleks yang bagus. Jika tidak, sudah pasti jidatnya telah tertembus.

Aomine meneguk ludah susah payah, tidak menyangka kedatangannya akan disambut gunting merah. Lebih tepatnya, setelah menerima kabar bahwa kepala Akashi pecah, dia mengira akan disambut pemandangan indah berupa Akashi yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kau kenapa ke sini Aomine-cchi?" tanya Kise agak berbisik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya, karna aura kegelapan Akashi sudah menguar ke mana-mana.

"Pi-pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi aku…" tak tau lagi harus berkata apa, Aomine hanya menggaruk tengkuk dan _cengengesan_ ditatap tajam oleh Akashi.

Teringat kembali apa yang Kuroko katakan tentang Akashi, Aomine terbelalak dan berteriak, "KATANYA KEPALA—"

Akashi refleks beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membungkam Aomine, diikuti Kise yang juga refleks membawa infusnya serta. Bisa gawat jika Kuroko sampai mendengar teriakan Aomine dan menggagalkan rencananya.

"Mmpphh."

"Diam Daiki!" desis Akashi.

Melepas paksa tangan Akashi yang membekap mulutnya, Aomine berujar emosi. "Sialan kau Akashi! Aku sampai meninggalkan ibu-ibu bunting yang kubantu menyebrang di tengah jalan untuk datang ke mari."

"Bukan kau saja Ahomine, kita juga menjadi korban nanodayo," ujar Midorima seraya menaikkan kaca mata dengan jari tengah.

Melirik sekilas sebuket bunga dalam genggaman, Aomine menyodorkannya kasar pada Akashi. "Nih, untukmu! Semoga lekas sembuh!"

Menatap sebuket bunga yang kini beralih ke tangannya, sesaat dahi Akashi berkerut, sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih pada Aomine dan memicingkan mata. "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku atau terlalu antusias melihat kematianku?" tanya Akashi penuh penekanan.

Kise terkikik geli mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Midorima yang tampak berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kurang baik apa aku, Akashi? Aku sudah meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja, dan menyempatkan diri membeli bunga."

"Apa maksudmu memberikan bunga ini, Daiki?" menatap tajam Aomine dan bunga dalam genggaman bergantian, Akashi menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan kembali dan membaringkan diri di ranjang.

Refleks mengikuti Akashi untuk berbaur dengan dua temannya yang lain, Aomine menjawab dengan polosnya. "Aku memang sengaja membelinya untuk menjengukmu, karna bunganya indah jadi aku ambil yang itu."

"Sialan!" melempar bunga bakung ke wajah pemiliknya, Akashi mengumpat penuh kekesalan.

"Hahaha." Kise dan Midorima tak lagi bisa menahan tawa.

"Brengsek kau Akashi! Setidaknya hargai pemberianku ini," rutuk Aomine.

"Kau tau apa makna dari bunga bakung itu Aomine-cchi?" tanya Kise. Aomine tampak menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Maknanya kematian Aho, tidak baik untuk menjenguk orang sakit nanodayo."

"Bwahahaha." Tidak hanya Kise dan Midorima, Aomine sendiri ikut tertawa begitu mengetahuinya. Dia tidak salah memilih bunga -pikirnya.

"Sudahlah," ujar Akashi mencoba meredam emosi. "Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya di luar sana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku melihatnya terus menangis tadi, dan Satsuki sedang menghiburnya saat ini," terang Aomine.

"Shintarou, katakan padanya aku baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami amnesia."

"Eh? HEEEEH?" teriak mereka semua.

"Jika diantara kalian ada yang berani membocorkan…" Ckris ckris, irama gunting Akashi terdengar indra pendengaran.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok _babyblue_ sudah membayangi Aomine sedari tadi.

 **^May Angelf^**

Malam hari telah tiba, Akashi yang sebenarnya sehat jasmani namun sakit rohani tengah dituntun oleh Kuroko Tetsuya untuk makan malam bersama. Tak henti-hentinya Kuroko meneteskan air mata buaya, berdalih merasa bersalah, sebenarnya dia merasa marah karna Akashi lagi-lagi mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Hati-hati Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko seraya membantu Akashi duduk di kursi.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya."

Layaknya seorang istri yang perhatian pada suami, Kuroko menyendokkan secentong nasi beserta lauknya ke dalam piring di hadapan Akashi.

"Ini apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Daun singkong berlendir ia tatap jijik.

"Aku tau kau amnesia Akashi-kun, tapi tidak sampai melupakan gelas dan piring juga."

"Bukan itu maksudku Tetsuya. Makanan apa yang kau sajikan malam ini?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ini kan makanan favoritmu, Akashi-kun."

Dahi Akashi semakin berkerut, sejak kapan makanan favoritnya berubah haluan seperti ini. "Aku menyukai sup tofu Tetsuya, bukan ini."

Duduk di kursinya, Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. "Akashi-kun kan sedang amnesia, mungkin kau juga melupakan makanan favoritmu sendiri."

Menatap tajam Kuroko yang kini duduk di depannya, Akashi mulai marah. "Yang amnesia kepalaku Tetsuya, bukan lidahku!"

"Hoo, begitu ya." Kuroko menggapai sesuatu dari bawah meja, dan beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku pernah dengar… untuk mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang mengalami amnesia, kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada kepalanya."

"Eh?" Akashi menatap horor sesuatu dalam genggaman kekasihnya, benda itu dapat menjadi senjata bermata dua. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tetsuya?"

Panci dalam genggaman, Kuroko pukul-pukul pelan pada telapak tangan. Berjalan perlahan, ia mendekati Akashi disertai seringai menakutkan.

Bangkit berdiri, Akashi hampir saja terjungkal karna tersandung kaki kursi saat berusaha mundur menjauhi sang kekasih. Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa menjadi semengerikan ini?

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya!"

"Kau yang jangan bercanda Akashi-kun! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" mengayunkan panci, tak segan Kuroko berusaha menghantam kepala Akashi.

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf, aku mengaku salah," ujar Akashi seraya menghindari pukulan sang kekasih. Ia berusaha untuk lari, namun Kuroko terus mengejar tanpa henti.

"Kau tidak tau betapa cemasnya aku saat terjadi sesuatu padamu, teganya kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Rasakan ini! Jangan lariiii."

Mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke sa—  
Ok stop. Ralat. Itu Ost Ninja Hatori, tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Akashi mendaki meja, melompati Kursi hingga meniti anak tangga naik ke lantai dua dan menerjang segala sesuatu yang ada, namun tetap tak mampu menghentikan aksi Kuroko yang tengah menggila. Jika dia tidak terus menghindar, ada dua kemungkinan. Pantat panci akan membuatnya benar-benar amnesia, atau mulut panci yang akan menerkam kepalanya.

"Berhenti Akashi-kun, Jangan lari!" teriak Kuroko lagi.

Dari ruang makan beralih ke kamar, Akashi berlari mengitari ranjang. "Tetsuya, apa kau tidak lelah? Kita berdamai saja." Pinta Akashi.

"Tidak!" Kuroko naik ke atas ranjang, sedikit merangkak ia mencoba menggapai Akashi di seberang. "Bercandalah lebih wajar Akashi-kun!"

Mendapati jarak mereka semakin terkikis, Akashi berlari lagi menuju balkon kamar mereka. "Kau yang tidak wajar, Tetsuya—" terpojok, Akashi menengok ke bawah, mengira-ngira apakah ia akan baik-baik saja jika melompat dari sana. "—melukaiku tiap minggu saja."

"Eh?" mendengarnya, sejenak Kuroko menghentikan aksinya. Menggaruk kepala dengan panci dalam genggaman, ia bergumam, "Iya juga ya."

Akashi menghela nafas lega, mengira semuanya telah berakhir sudah.

"Tidak mau tau!" bentak Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Aku mintai cerai darimu." Mengacungkan pantat panci ke wajah Akashi, Kuroko menggertak penuh emosi.

Oke, Akashi tidak mungkin melompat dari atas sini. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Akashi berusaha menyelesaikan semua ini dengan berdiskusi. "Heh? Apa maksudmu Tetsuya? Kenapa bukan minta putus?"

"Aku tidak mau putus darimu, aku mau minta cerai saja." Menggetok-getok kepala Akashi pelan, Kuroko bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

Hanya bisa pasrah menerima getokan halus kekasihnya, Akashi berjingkut dengan sebelah mata terpejam. "Kita bahkan belum menikah, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu, nikahi aku segera."

Akashi menyeringai, menjegal tangan Tetsuya yang terus mengayunkan panci, ia berkata sedikit menggoda. "Kau marah atau modus sebenarnya?"

Blush!

Wajah Kuroko seketika memerah begitu mendengarnya. Merasa malu, Kuroko memutar pergelangan tangan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Akashi, panci yang juga ikut berputar, kini berubah posisi. Mulut panci yang semula mengarah ke atas, kini menghadap ke bawah. Menganga lebar siap menerkam kepala di bawahnya. Tak berhenti di situ, Kuroko menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga, hingga akhinya—

 **Slap**

Akashi yang lengah, berakhir mengenaskan dengan panci yang nyangkut di kepala.

"YAK!"/"AKASHI-KUN!" mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah panik tak terkira. Sungguh, dia tidak sengaja.

"Baik-baik saja kepalamu! Ini nyangkut Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." Akashi terus berusaha melepaskan panci yang nyangkut di kepala hingga menutupi matanya.

"Astaga! Kenapa ukuran pancinya bisa pas sekali dengan kepala Akashi-kun? Jodoh kali ya." Dalam situasi seperti ini, Kuroko _sempet-sempetnya_ berpikir begini,-

"Sialan kau Tetsuya! Cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

"Ha'i." Bukannya menarik panci ke atas. Kuroko malah menarik gagangnya saja ke depan, membuat Akashi terseret-seret seperti peliharaan.

"Hentikan Tetsuya! Tarik ke atas bukan ke depan!" Akashi membungkuk, agar Kuroko lebih mudah menarik pancinya.

Dengan kurang ajar, Kuroko menarik panci sekuat tenaga, dengan kaki kanan bertumpu pada pundak Akashi.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Hentikan! Kepalaku bisa ikut tercabut juga, Tetsuya!"

"Ini sulit Akashi-kun." Bukannya berhenti, Kuroko malah mengalungkan kedua kakinya di leher Akashi.

Akashi yang tak mampu menahan beban, tersungkur ke depan dan menindih sang kekasih. Namun Kuroko tidak juga berhenti.

"Hentikaaan! Cepat panggil Shintarou, Daiki, pemadam kebakaran, atau siapa saja," titah Akashi.

Kuroko segera menyambar ponsel dalam saku celana dan menghubungi teman-temannya.

" _Midorima-kun, tolong ke rumah. Kepala Aka—"_

" _Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi nanodayo," sergah Midorima dari sebrang sana.  
. . ._

" _Kise-kun, tolong—"_

" _Maaf Kuroko-chii, aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Akashi-cchi mustahil kenapa-napa ssu."_

" _Tapi Akashi-kun—"_

 _Tuut tuut tuut  
. . ._

" _Aomine-kun, Aka—"_

" _Aomine Daiki sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi," jawab Aomine ala operator._

" _Aomine-kun, jangan bercanda!"_

" _Aomine Daiki tidak bercanda, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

" _Aomine-kun, aku serius!"_

" _Aomine Daiki juga serius, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _Aomine Daiki tidak brengsek, cobalah beberapa sa—"  
Memutuskan panggilan, Kuroko hampir saja membanting ponselnya jika saja tidak mengingat Akashi butuh bantuan segera.  
. . ._

" _Momoi-san, tolong.."_

" _Aku mau menolong Tetsu-kun, tapi tidak mau menolong Akashi-kun."  
. . ._

" _Murasakibara-kun.."_

" _Aku tidak mau Kuro-chin, aku sakit hati tidak dihubungi saat terjadi sesuatu dengan Aka-chin tadi pagi."  
. . ._

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA, TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU SEGERA!" teriak Akashi, yang sudah pasti tidak didengar mereka sama sekali.

" _KAGAMI-KUN, TOLONG…"_

"JANGAN NISTAKAN AKU DI DEPANNYA TETSUYA!"

"ARRRGH." Dan merekapun hanya bisa menggeram bersama-sama.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca :) jangan lupa review ya ^^

.

.

 **Omake**

"Tetsuya, sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Singkirkan kakimu dari leherku."

"Sepertinya authornya melupakan posisi kita Akashi-kun."

Mereka masih saling tindih. Kuroko di bawah dan Akashi di atas, sedang kedua kaki Kuroko melingkar di leher Akashi.

"Andaikan panci ini tidak mengganggu."

"Akashi-kun, gagangnya menusukku!"

"Kyaaa! Saya memang lupa,"-jedotin kepala ke tembok-"ini gimana ya? Mau saya remake bagian itu tapi gatau gimana remakenya, saya tidak pandai deskripsi soalnya T^T maafkan saya T^T Kyaaa!"

• • •

.

.

 **A/n:**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karna post di sini.

Fic ini saya publish dalam rangka menghibur diri, banyak yang nggak nyambung di sini xD tapi semoga readers-san juga ikut terhibur membaca fic ini.

Sebenarnya dari awal fic ini memang sudah menjadi bagian dari 'Televisi' tapi karna merasa kurang sreg bagian ini saya potong dan disimpan sendiri. Gomenasai~


End file.
